


A lesson with Slytherin

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-25
Updated: 2006-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: ere are rather enjoyable ways to earn extra credit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**A Lesson With Slytherin** by Shards

| 1 | 

| NC-17 |   
| PWP, BDSM |   
| Severus/harry |

/ There are rather enjoyable ways to earn extra credit. \

| Notes: Not my fault. I swear, Sev was on a powertrip again. He made me. Honest. The man is an absolute menace. | 

| Disclaimer: There is absolutely no profit being made off any of this. The copyrighted characters and their world are being used without permission and for personal entertainment only. We are not claiming any of them are ours, we only claim our respective characters and the story. All things "Harry Potter" are owned by JK Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros., Inc. This work is not intended to challenge the copyright in any way.|

* * *

The seventh years, as a rule, do everything they can to prove their dominance. 

This is a long standing tradition in Slytherin House, if you cannot uphold it, you might as well kill yourself.

One thing though has always been an exception to that rule. This thing is Severus Snape. 

Over the many generations that have come and gone not a single one has faltered in their respect and subservience to the Head of Slytherin House. 

One of the reasons for this may or may not be the extra credit curriculum that was set up over the years by Severus Snape. It is a secret that they guard with their lives and any of your fellow students will obliviate you without hesitation if you were to show signs of compromising it.

* * *

On the weekends most of the teachers have time to themselves and use it as they see fit. This is not so for Severus Snape. 

At least, this is what the male seventh years think.

Every Saturday after nine the Common Room fills up with eager students who willingly await their next tutoring. Usually there are about ten of them around seven already, reviewing notes or sending envious looks at the ones that are. Out of these students only a few will be summoned. 

As they depart the rest will curse time vehemently and bite their nails, waiting for them to return. It has been this way for many years.

Severus Snape stands in the centre of the seemingly empty space and regards the students coolly as they walk in. His face is expressionless, he ignores their apparent enthusiasm. When the last one enters he shuts the door with a flick of his wrist and the lock falls in to place. This usually serves to unsettle them and it doesn’t fail this time either, they all visibly flinch when the definite click resounds in the empty space.

They watch him hungrily, something he has grown used to over the years. For the special lessons Severus doesn’t appear in his usual robes and some amount of staring is to be expected.

The purple breeches he has chosen fit snugly around his hips and close with laces that dangle to his knees. The boots are black dragonhide and match the wristbands, gifts from one of his former students. The shirt is black silk and he leaves it unbuttoned purposefully. A black chain around his neck holds the Amethyst that serves as a temporary amplifier so he may leave his wand. 

“You seem impatient. Stop it.” he says calmly. 

The reaction is immediate, they control their breathing and cease the wearisome fidgeting. He nods to them and leads to another part of the chambers. 

When they see the contents of the room they gasp and hurry inside. He gestures at the various sofas and they seat themselves. He doesn’t speak, letting them take in the sight.

From the ceiling of the room thick chains hang down to the centre of the room. They are black, like the rest of the furnishings. Suspended on the chains is a young man of about their age wearing no more than a silky scarf wrapped around his waist. He is finely muscled and his skin is perfect in every way, not a single blemish on it. His hair is long and braided, the colour is best described as mother of pearl. When he opens his eyes they can see the azure colour of them made all the more startling by the dark lashes.

“We shall start. This exercise follows the one we had three weeks ago nicely.” he says.

He walks around the boy and takes his chin in to his hand, forcing the boy to look at him.

“When playing these games it is most important for the subject to be aware of you. Make sure he or she understands that the control lies indisputably in your hands. There are no exits. There is no salvation.” he says and the boy struggles to get his head out of Severus’ grip.

“Perhaps there are potions you wish to use, creams, charms and other means of influencing your subject’s state. Aphrodisiacs that do not cloud the mental process are ideal for humiliation as sensory enhancement potions are enjoyable for mutual entertainment. This must be done onto the subject while ensuring his full awareness of what it is exactly that is being done. There is no escape, of course, and the moments of sheer panic will fuel your desires adequately.” he says. He caresses the boy’s cheek. “Do not worry, I have nothing of the sort planned for you my pet.” 

He turns to his students to make sure he has their full attention. He needn’t have worried, even Malfoy, who surely got this sort of lesson at home at regular intervals, is enraptured. Severus knows he chooses his subjects well. Lucius may be quite the authority when it comes to breaking and training pets, Severus knew how to keep them.

The two were always in strife over whose methods were better but they would always put aside their differences whenever an opportunity for mutual enjoyment came along. The appeal of their contrasting personalities and appearances was not lost even on them.

With another simple gesture a covered tray floats to his side. He lifts the cloth off and considers the contents.

“You have familiarised yourselves with the implements.” he says. There is no question in his tone, he demands diligence and they give it. They do not respond, it is not necessary. He takes two clamps up that are connected with a thin chain and shows them to his students.

“They are charmed to clench and unclench at regular intervals. In this particular case, every two seconds for the first five minuets, then every five for the next five minutes then every ten for the next five minutes and then every two seconds.” he says and places them on the boy’s nipples.

The boy gasps and bites his full lip. He doesn’t protest beyond the slight mewl when they loosen and then tighten again. Severus then takes a thin metal rod and holds it up.

“Today, I will show you something new.” he walks around the boy and swings the braid over his shoulder. The boy struggles but quickly calms when Severus pinches his arse. 

“It is in his best interest not to move, keep that in mind for the future.” he says to the students.

The rod he holds is easily seven inches long and only a tenth of an inch wide. Even from the other side of the room they can see it is sharp. Severus pinches a bit of skin together directly under the left shoulder blade and threads the metal through it. When he pulls it out an inch remains in the skin. The boy screams but mutes it by biting on his lip. The process is repeated six times and each time the scream increases in volume. When he is finished Severus mutters an incantation and the severed pieces all form rings. 

He takes a few steps back to survey his work. It’s acceptable. 

“Please master, it hurts so bad, please make it stop.” the boy begs and Severus hushes him.

“We are not nearly done yet my pet.” he says warmly but there is a cold sneer on his face. His Slytherins chuckle softly at this.

He takes another rod, identical to the other and repeats the process under the right shoulder blade.

“Oh Gods, _please_ , stop!” the boy wails but Severus ignores him. The pleas are entertaining up to a point but he does not crave them. He knows how to extort raw emotion and only this satisfies him. Another point where he and Lucius disagree.

He steps back to show them the finished result. Two vertical rows of rings grace the boy’s back. The skin is red and thin lines of blood drip steadily on to the silk scarf but the Slytherins marvel at the beauty of it.

One raises a hand. Malfoy, of course.

“Professor, the incantation to make the metal in to a ring, will you teach it to us?” 

He resists the urge to sigh. Patience seems not to be hereditary. 

“Certainly Mr. Malfoy. I would not be showing it to you otherwise. This is a class, not a demonstration. All the spells used will be in the lesson book.” he says. “The healing spell that can be used in this case is also common but I will not be using it today.” he says, earning a sob from his boy.

“This kind of beauty, in my opinion, would best be served by defilement. Do you agree?” he asks them amusedly.

The boy whimpers and futilely struggles in his chains when he hears the chorus of agreements. Severus smiles and takes a braided whip off the tray. He looks his students over and makes a selection.

“Zabini. Show me what you have learned.” he says handing the whip to the boy.

Blaise Zabini looks indecisive for a moment but then resolutely grips the handle and takes a step towards the boy. He bends over until he is face to face with him and gives him a little kiss on the nose.

“Hey. I’m Blaise.” he says with a smirk.

The boy flinches away and Blaise sniggers. “I’ll enjoy this.” he says and steps back again. He lets the whip hit air the first time, producing the familiar crack. The boy tries to get away but Severus flicks his wrist again and chains sprout from the floor and wrap around the boy’s feet.

“Take care to leave the clamps in place.” Severus says after the first strike lands a little too close to them for his liking.

He knows Blaise is very proficient with a whip, his family has a penchant for horses and the instrument is familiar. The strikes are well placed and the force behind them exactly enough to not quite split the skin. He also does not fail to make the boy whimper and shed a few tears.

As he knows that Severus hates to see his property marked by another he refrains from placing his trademark ‘Z’ on the boy, instead he settles for three diagonal lines on each thigh and a perfect ‘X’ on the boy’s abdomen. He does not disturb the scarf or remove the clamps. 

Severus stops him with a gesture and Blaise hands the whip back.

“You have done well. Return to your seat.” 

He knows that praise for this subject is coveted above others and he gives as little of it as possible. Blaise has been pleasing him in many areas, the class being only one of them. The praise is coveted because it can only be earned in practical exams and he knows how badly they all want to get their hands on his boys.

“We have discussed the merits of moderation, have we not? See it here plainly, Zabini judged correctly that together with the clamps and the piercing an elaborate whipping may cause your subject to pass out.” he says.

Severus releases the boy’s ankles and lengthens the chains holding his wrists so the boy can fall to his knees. He is already semi-aroused and Severus again turns to select one of his students.

“Malfoy, the star of our previous class. Will you lend your services?” he asks and the boy is standing next to him before he can even finish his sentence. 

“Naturally, Professor. What would you have me do?” he asks eagerly.

Severus summons a wingchair and gestures for the boy to sit. 

“Merely enjoy the talents of my pet Draco.” he says and disrobes the boy with a word. Draco doesn’t react other than the slow smile which he gives the boy. Severus is pleased with his progress.

He forces the boy to his feet and hands Draco a ring. Malfoy smirks and turns it around in his fingers, reading the inscription.

“Present yourself to him.” Severus tells the boy and steps away.

The fey boy blushes madly but removes the silk wrap and lets it fall to the floor. His cock is half erect and moisture glistens at the tip. He doesn’t make a move to hide himself nor does he pose for Draco, his hands hang limply at his waist and he looks everywhere but in front of him.

Draco nearly purrs with delight, he leans forward to grab the boy by his waist and yanks him closer.

“You are exquisite. If only my father knew what Severus hides down here.” he says. He forces the boy to watch him as he slides the ring around his arousal. The ring shines purple for a moment and then tightens. “Back to your knees now boy, I wish to sample that mouth.” 

He doesn’t kiss the boy, Severus has made it perfectly clear that such an act will not be tolerated in the slightest. Vincent and Greg were still suffering from abnormal sicknesses at regular intervals although they didn’t remember a thing.

“Keep your eyes open and look at me. They are absolutely enchanting.” Draco says softly.

Severus understands the sentiments. Such an unnatural colour is captivating to look at, especially when it looks back. Draco’s eyes widen slightly when the boy opens his mouth, the long canines look sharper than a needle. The boy is not aware of Draco’s alarm and swallows the head, his lips pushing the skin back. He sucks hard and then lets it out of his mouth with a pop.

“ _Ah_ , damn, Severus. This boy sucks like he’s eating candy.”

Severus chuckles and watches with interest. He can forgive Draco for using his name in class this one time, the circumstances are unusual after all. The boy takes it back in his mouth, this time all the way to the hilt. He bobs his head up and down a few times before grabbing it with his hand and letting it pop out of his mouth again. He teases the slit with his tongue for a moment before swallowing it whole again.

Draco’s eyes are nearly rolled back and he grips the armrests tightly. It must be taking his full attention to not grab the boy and fuck his throat mercilessly. Severus watches the other students as they are taking the whole scene in. They seem hungry but make no move, even their breathing is controlled. Zabini especially seems more bored than anything. Severus makes a note of it and resolves to instruct him personally. The boy shows much promise, he is nearly equal to Malfoy when it comes to being devious but more than surpasses him in control. 

Draco groans loudly and Severus snaps out of his deliberations. He takes a thin chain from the tray that is still floating beside him and approaches the two boys. He nods to Malfoy and crouches behind the fey boy. Severus threads the chain through the rings and leaves it there. By the way Draco is breathing he can tell that the boy will not last much longer and with a devilish smirk he gently tugs on the chain between the nipple clamps.

The boy moans and doubles his efforts but Severus intervenes again. He grabs a fist full of hair and pushes down, until the boy’s nose is pressed against Draco’s pelvis. 

“Ah _hell_!” Draco exclaims when the boy’s throat starts to contract around his cock. 

“That’s it pet, easy now.” Severus says kindly and when Malfoy produces a rather loud wail he pulls the boy off, letting the come drench his face.

The boy takes a deep breath, he is wide-eyed with fear but he lets Severus soothe him. His own erection blushes madly and he shudders when Severus brushes his fingers over it. Severus tosses Draco his robe and tightens the chains on the boy, yanking him up.

“There can be a reward for a job well done, as we have discussed. I shall demonstrate.” he says to the class. He chuckles at the whimper that the boy utters and pets his hair. “Would you like your reward now my pet?”

“ _Please_ master. I’ve been good.” the boy whispers.

“You have been exquisite. Fine, you shall receive your reward.” Severus says and takes a few weights off the tray. He hooks two on the chain between the nipple clamps drawing a hiss from the boy. He unlaces his breeches and takes out his own arousal. He is not bashful about it, the class does not disturb him at all. He has performed with an audience many times and knows that he has nothing at all to be ashamed of. 

“Professor, may I?” 

He turns to the student who spoke and raises an eyebrow. Blaise Zabini gets up and snatches a jar of lubricant, holding it up to convey his wishes.

“Very well Zabini. Do not make a habit of it.” he says.

Blaise opens the jar and scoops some of the lubricant on his fingers. He kneels down in front of Severus and starts to massage his cock. Blaise does this well and Severus applauds his boldness. Not many have dared to make such a demand to him. He looks up at Severus when he is finished with a questioning look. Severus nods once and Blaise takes more to prepare the boy. He is gentle and thorough, the boy gasps at the coldness but it soon turns in to a moan.

“That will be enough, Zabini.” Severus says softly and the boy returns to his place where his fellow students glare enviously.

They had never even thought to make such a request, their fear and respect of their professor is too great. They all wanted the man badly but he was out of their reach. What Zabini did was something they only dreamed of.

Severus ignores all else and positions himself at the boy’s entrance. He doesn’t need to hold back, this is no unseasoned virgin but a true pet, yet he does. His movements are slow and deliberate, designed to extract the maximum amount of sensation.

The boy sighs contently as he is filled and would have leaned in to it if he’d had leeway. Severus takes hold of his waist and pushes deep inside. It’s a tight fit but he knows that’s because the boy is clenching his muscles in anticipation and not pain. The only reason it doesn’t push Severus over the edge is because he’s used to it. His students would be hard pressed to last long through such an onslaught of pleasure.

 

The words that spill from the boy’s lips are marvellous. Every other breath is a _yes_ , every third a _more_. He conveys his sensations with the eloquence of a poet. 

_“Oh master, please, I can feel it in my throat. Please master, make me unable to breathe.”_

He knows it doesn’t matter to Severus if he vocalises his thoughts but he can’t help himself in the least and that pleases Severus unmentionably. It is one thing to demand the breathless pleas and encouragements, quite another to receive them when they’re freely given. 

Not that they are always freely given. At times such things escape those lips and are instantly regretted, a blush of confusion and self resentment spreads over pale cheeks like paint thrown on a canvas by Botticelli. 

His thrusts take on a steady rhythm and Severus reaches for the two ends of the chain he has looped through the rings on the boy’s back. His grip on the boy’s waist is released and he pulls on the ends of the chain instead.

The boy howls as his skin is pulled and the wounds again start to ooze blood. Severus doesn’t need to turn to see his Slytherins drooling, he can smell the lust. His attention is focused on the boy and the chain, he uses the ends as reins and the boy bawls through his screams. 

The pace becomes brutal and the skin on the boy’s back is in danger of tearing but Severus does not relent. He continues until the boy can only wheeze and without letting go or slowing the rhythm he releases the hold of the cockring. 

The boy, of course, does not come. 

His arousal is purplish and drips steadily from the tip, but he controls himself. He knows the rules well. Only when Severus empties himself in his arse and whispers ‘you may come’ does the boy find release.

He does not cry out but falls back limply in to Severus’ waiting arms with a sigh. The chains are released and Severus lifts the boy in his arms.

“When a reward is given well, senses may overload.” he says contentedly.

He places the boy on the wingchair and laces his breeches again. The clamps are removed and placed back on the tray, the piercings stay in place. Severus turns to his students and extends his hand.

Parchment floats to him and he scans each page quickly. 

“You seem to be improving.” is all he says as he sends them back. “Dismissed.”

The boys reluctantly get up and after adjusting their robes a bit, they leave. One though, stays behind.

“Professor, if I may…” 

Malfoy. Severus doesn’t turn around, his eyes are on the boy. He notices the skin darkening and growls in his throat. This is most inconvenient. 

“Not now, Mr Malfoy. I will be in my office in an hour, I will answer your questions then.” 

“But Professor…”

Hair shortening, darkening. Ah _damn_ your _seed_ , Lucius.

“Not _now_ Draco.” he says with clear malice in his voice.

The boy finally understands his dismissal and quietly removes himself without further argument. Severus breathes a sigh of relief when he hears the door close and lock. That was rather too close for his linking.

The form on the wingchair shimmers and the transformations speed up. Where there was a slim, pale boy now lays a muscled boy with slightly tanned skin. The long braid has turned in to ruffled raven coloured tresses. When the eyes open they are no longer azure but a startling green.

“Are they gone?” he asks drowsily.

He manages to lift himself to a sitting position and favours Severus with a slow smile.

“They are gone you brat.”

“Good. Will you come here Sev?”

Severus seats himself on the edge of the chair and glares at the boy.

“I never realised you liked the taste of Malfoy so much. The way you were sucking him it seemed you wanted it to come off.”

The boy laughs. 

“I never knew you were the jealous type.”

“I am.”

“I can see that. You know, you look good in purple.”

“I have been told so before.”

“Well, you do. And you know everything tastes good after polyjuice.” he says.

“Brat.”

The boy snuggles into his shoulder and Severus lets himself be pulled in to the embrace. _It is only temporary_ , he thinks. _At some point the infatuation will pass and we will both move on. But it is good, now_.

“Hey Sev, do those friends of yours know what you use their hairs for?”

Severus shakes his head. None in the vampiric community had any idea, nor did the merefolk. The elves especially would be scandalised.  
His adaptation to polyjuice was his most guarded secret. It has helped him in many situations, the class being the least dangerous one. He grunts to himself, how none else had come up with it was beyond him. It is so simple, just combine different traits of different people and you will produce someone else entirely. Of course, there is more to it than that but the results are worth it. There is no risk of running in to relations of the person you’re impersonating or being spotted at the same time as your double. It had been a stroke of genius and good fortune.

“Ah. Say, Sev…are you tired?” 

Severus sighs and stands up. He extends his hand to the boy and lifts him to his feet as well.

“Come, we shall go to bed.”

The boy smirks.

“You need to be in your office in an hour.”

“And you need to be in Gryffindor Tower.” Severus reminds him.

The boy groans but is relentless. He pulls Severus along to the bedchamber and suddenly pauses in the doorway.

“Can I keep the piercings?” 

Severus raises his eyebrow at the question and a smile clearly tugs at his lips.

“Do tell me how you plan to explain them to your Quidditch team.”

Harry grins, those eyes glinting with a light of their own.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Brat.” he says, but there if fondness in his voice this time.


End file.
